


Careful Whoever Helps

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Evil Plans, Gossip, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Naive Jared, Power Dynamics, Rumors, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: A new guy comes in to stir trouble for Jared and Jensen, and he gives Jared an opportunity he cannot refuse.





	Careful Whoever Helps

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, but I'm back! And so into this series. You guys still look forward to it?? And let me know your thoughts about Jeff, or what you think his plan is?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared heard whispers around the breakroom as he sat down beside Chad. He couldn't help but tense whenever somebody talked in discreet; it made Jared think it was about him most of the time. Thankfully, nobody whispered about his new arrangement in the office. Sure, there were a few people who glared at Jared with envy, but they understood. Jared worked hard.

"What are they talking about?" Jared asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Apparently, Jensen's partner, Jeff, is here. They've been talking together in the office for hours," Chad said annoyed. Jared didn't know if it was because of the gossip or because of him. Chad's reaction to Jared being moved was not what he expected: angry and disappointed. Jared had to hear Chad curse about how he had been a fucking idiot for taking the offer.

"Sounds boring."

"It gets better. There's a rumor going around that Jeff is losing half the company. Something about money being stolen or something." At least Chad never got tired of hearing everything that occurred in the building.

"You ever spoke to Jeff?" Jared wondered. He had only saw a glimpse of Jeff when he passed by Jared's office earlier. As he took a peek of the newcomer, he heard Jensen addressing the man and shaking his hand before entering Jensen's room. That was it. They had been in there all morning. Jensen never called Jared for anything— which was, if Jared was being quite honest, odd.

"Nah. Dude's never here. He only comes here whenever he needs something. That's what all the whispers are all about. I think Jensen finally got fed up and is finally taking over."

Jared turned around, then looked back at Chad. "Again, boring." Instead he opened his lunch container and pulled out a ham sandwich. "Where's Sophia?"

Chad snorted. "With Justin. Can't believe she likes him more than me!" He chewed on his ramen noodles. "I'm a great guy, right?"

Jared pretended to think about it, prompting Chad to smack his shoulder. "I'm kidding! Just give her some time, man. Besides, your cousin won't make a move on her since you're in love with her."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Chad muttered.

Some things never changed between them.

* * *

"Jared, right?" Jeff asked, entering Jared's office.

"Uh, yeah..." Jared stopped what he was doing as he turned to his side, then frowned as he saw Jeff, slowly, closing the door. "Can I help you?" Jared never expected Jeff to talk to him.

Jeff eyed the hall back and fourth, making sure no one saw him before shutting the entrance. Then Jeff turned around and gave the young man a mischievous grin. "Jared, you're a bright kid," he said. "I see a lot of potential in you."

Jared blinked, caught off guard by the sudden compliment. "Really?" A smile formed on his lips. No one had ever told him that before.

"Yes. I also see how Jensen treats you. Very  _unfair_." Jared's smile dropped in a heartbeat. "Don't you just get tired of him constantly calling and yelling at you?" Jeff wondered.

"How did you know that?" Jared demanded. Jensen hadn't even contacted him today. How would Jeff know? Fear started to wash over Jared, knowing Jeff knew about something as small as that.

"Oh, I have my ways," Jeff replied with a twisted smile. Jared swallowed the lump from his throat; he needed to stay calm and not be paranoid.

Answering carefully, "Well, it's part of the job, Jeff. I work for him, after all." Where was Jeff going with this anyway? Jared shrugged, then added, "I think he's warming up to me. He was way harsher when I started here."

Jeff hummed and then tapped his chin with his finger in thought. "You sure? Because he talked shit about you a while ago. I was shocked that he talked about his employee in such a distasteful manner."

Jared frowned and wheeled himself closer to Jeff. "What did he say?" he inquired, anger coursing through his veins.

"I don't know if I should snitch on Jensen," Jeff turned around so Jared wouldn't see his smirk, "but he said you were so easy to manipulate. That you were pathetic and worthless. He told me that he was thinking of firing you."

"What!" Jared abruptly shouted as he got up from his seat. "What do you mean? Firing? But we have an agreement—" he blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth. "I mean— The boss said that as longest I do my job I'll be okay." Shit. He almost said the truth.

 _Agreement?_  Jeff thought.  _I'll save that one for later._

"Well, it doesn't look like it, Jared."

"I need to go talk to him." He marched towards the exit, but was stopped when Jeff put his hand on his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, kid. What's the rush?" Jeff laughed as he pushed back Jared. "Once you enter his office and demand answers, you'll be out. Do you want that?"

"No... But—"

"Look. I think you should think about your position." Jeff forced Jared to seat back down as he talked, "If you worked for me you wouldn't get any of this harsh treatment." Jared looked at him in confusion, making Jeff mentally roll his eyes. "My point is, come work for me, and you wouldn't have to deal with Jensen anymore."

Jared's eyes widened. What this really true? Could he be free from Jensen? "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes. But first, you have to do something for me," Jeff proclaimed.

"Anything!" Jared said. "What is it?" He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. This might be his only chance of finally getting away from Jensen and his cruel treatment.

"I want you to help me steal something from Jensen."

"Steal?" he uttered out. "I can't do that— He has eyes everywhere." Oh god... What if Jensen found out? Jared could imagine the punishment he would receive. Jensen would no doubt turn him in to the police.

"Jared." Jeff sighed, annoyed. He was losing his patience. "I have a plan, okay? Don't worry about it. He won't know it's you anyway."

He hesitated, then, "What do I have to do?" Jared decided to risk it, anything to get away from Jensen once and for all.

"Steal his suitcase." Jeff sneered— a sight that made Jared shiver— and his hand rested, heavily, on Jared's shoulder. "Once it's dark we'll get it. Once the deed is done... you'll never have to worry about Jensen again."


End file.
